Ten Ficlets
by Avada Cait-davra
Summary: I have fallen victim to this ten ficlet challenge. Centering mainly about Rorschach, but with some Dan thrown in from time to time. I used ten songs and wrote about the two of them. Enjoy. :


I found this Ten Ficlet challenge thing from Supaslim and fell completely in love. I'm going to do Dan and Rorschach, as I'm completely obsessed with them lately. But some of them are just about Rorschach, actually most of them are. And then some of them have Dan in them. And some of them are slashy. So. Yep. (:

Oh, and I don't own anything because I am so not that cool.

The rules of the challenge are:1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is. :)4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1. The Suffering, Coheed and Cambria.

"Rorschach, you aren't listening to me."

"Don't need to. You left. Couldn't stay. Couldn't come back anymore without Nite Owl."

"If it was up to me-"

"It was." Rorschach had him there.

"Listen, you can't fault me, I was just doing what I thought I needed to…"

"What is needed is to eradicate scum."

"You are so stubborn. It wasn't me anymore. I had to give up the ghost." another moment of silence between the two.

"Wasn't waiting for you. Just wanted to tell you about Comedian."

"I know. I know. Why would you have waited for me?" Rorschach shrugged, making a noncommittal noise. Something shifted in his mask, revealing his inner suffering. Why couldn't he ever figure this man out?

2. Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence.

_Smash! _

His face was in the pavement, he was choking on the blood sliding down his throat. Rorschach placed his foot on the back of the man's neck, sinking his teeth into the curb. Daniel watched, he knew better than to interrupt Rorschach when he was this enthralled in his work. The man yelped as Rorschach applied pressure. Daniel felt something shift in his gut. He shouldn't want to help this man, he was not a good man, not like him and Rorschach, he was scum as his partner would say. He was a monster. But Rorschach was making this take too long. Much too long. If he was going to kill him, just get it over with already. Is this how Rorschach got his entertainment?

3. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco.

Why was Rorschach in a church of all goddamn places? He walked up and down the lines of pews. There were flowers on the ends, something was happening here in a few hours, in a few minutes. He knew what it was, very well. A wedding. He knew who's wedding it was as well. A whore's. He wanted to out her to her groom-to-be. He was _going_ to out her. First to her expectant man, next to the police. He didn't want her spreading her filth and diseases anymore.

He walked on, to the inner rooms of the church, the dressing rooms the choirs must use. He tried the knob. Locked. Never a problem for him. Never. He fiddled with the mechanisms for a short moment, throwing the door open before him, exposing a half naked bridegroom and a few grooms men.

"Haven't you ever heard of closing a door?" He asked to his men in waiting. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

He looked up, seeing who his visitor was and forgetting where his legs were.

"Knocking is for liberals."

4. If I Cut My Hair Hawaii Will Sink by Chiodos.

Daniel pulled on his trench coat, the stiff fabric almost squeaking under his grip. Soon, it was on the floor, along with the rest of his clothing, minus his purple pants and mask. Daniel was all over him, he wasn't sure he liked the feeling. Too close. Too much. Too fast. But he kept it all inside. He was terrified, but didn't want to tell Daniel that. He didn't want to lose him.

"I love you."

No, no, you don't mean it. No one means it. No one's ever meant it. Fingers under the latex on his face. He couldn't stop him, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't let him in, not this much, not so soon. Cool air touched his face, he felt weak.

5. Mama by My Chemical Romance.

We are all going to hell. He thought to himself. He sat on the roof, of…somewhere, he wasn't sure where he was exactly. He sat writing on the hot shingles, he couldn't feel them under his trench coat.

Dear mother.

I hate you.

And that was as far as he'd gotten. What else did he really want to say to her? That she'd ruined his live? That she'd caused her son to be the distant shell of a human being that he was? That he was happy- _elated_- when they told him she was dead. He was supposed to be sad. He tried to be. But he couldn't.

She wanted a daughter, and he knew it. She made sure he knew it. But he could have done something. He could have been a better son. He could have done a lot better. He remembered walking in on her that day years ago, when it all started deteriorating. She said, you ain't no son of mine. That was the last time Rorschach felt his heart beat.

All he really wanted was a mother. He felt like Peter Pan. The leader of the lost boys. The boys being the city, him leading it, saving it, but all along wanting what he claimed to hate most. And there was no way he was pure enough to lead anything, no way he was good enough to save anything, but he yearned anyways. And oh, how painful it was. He could never tell anyone, no. That would be showing much too much weakness.

For You- Secondhand Serenade.

They weren't fighting tonight. Daniel had finally convinced him to stay in.

One night, one night only. He'd growled furiously.

They were staring at each other. And he hadn't felt this way since before the Roche girl died. He didn't know what was going on inside of him. His stomach wouldn't sit still, changing constantly, like his mask. He was doing it again. Falling for Daniel. That was not allowed. It was never to cross his mind. He promised himself that was Walter. Not Rorschach, never Rorschach.

They hadn't said a word. They just stared, listened to each other's breathing. Rorschach stood, he couldn't stand staying in that room another second, his body was sending shockwaves of indecipherable feelings down his spine. He walked out the door, knowing Daniel would be in his dreams tonight, knowing he didn't want it any other way.

7. Bodybag by Hit the Lights.

Rorschach bent the man's fingers back, none too lightly.

"I don't know anything, man! I freaking swear! Please!"

"Rorschach, I think he's telling the truth." Dan said.

"Don't care. Is scum anyways. Seen him before." now, directed at the man. "Nothing with out your friends. Better get a body bag for you."

"Shit."

"Shit is an understatement." Dan said under his breath, under his cowl. Rorschach was going to break bones this man didn't even know he had. Rorschach could put a biology teacher in their place.

"Aren't walking home this time." Rorschach said. The man retaliated, pathetically swinging at the masked man. "Something to prove? Unintelligent. Very."

8. Ain't no Rest for the Wicked by Cage the Elephant.

"Stop." Rorschach called after the man who he'd witnessed stealing from an established store, and he didn't need to be told twice. He pushed past the prostitutes wanting him to spend the night with them. ("oh, you look so lonely. Come spend some time, you won't regret it.") He'd get back to them later. The man was waiting for him.

"I didn't see the point in running." he stated simply.

"Smart." Rorschach punched the man in the stomach. "Why are you this way?"

"Got bills to pay." the man said, spitting blood on the sidewalk. Another punch, to his face. "Mouths to feed."

"Better ways to do it."

"Money don't grow on trees." the man said, taking the beating Rorschach was handing him, without much difficulty. "There ain't no rest for the wicked."

Rorschach continued giving justice to the man, to the city, until he stopped moving underneath his grasp. "Until you close your eyes for good."

9. Brain Stew by Green Day.

Rorschach never slept. The entire city knew that. But it was starting to take its toll on him. He was getting tired to the point of almost passing out in the streets that night. But it wasn't entirely his fault he wasn't sleeping, his mind wouldn't let him. No matter how many sheep he counted, there was never enough. He could count them into extinction, and still, no sleep for him. His face, his real face, the one made out of skin, was tingling, his eyes were so dry he wanted to scratch them out. Three a.m. His mind still wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't close his eyes without thinking of another conspiracy he needed to investigate right at that moment and crack. He licked his chapped lips, looking around the dingy walls of his apartment. He was all alone here, all alone everywhere. All he wanted was a half hour of sleep. Fifteen minutes. He didn't even care anymore. His mind was on overdrive.

10. Currents Convulsive by Peirce the Veil.

Rorschach knew it was impossible. There was no way Daniel would ever love him- who would want to? But it still hurt when he told him he was with Laurie. "Say congratulations. Say something." His mind had commanded. But no, he would never want to love him.

That's why when Rorschach went to Daniel's house late one night, and Daniel walked into his house, drunk as a college party girl

and started saying things that Rorschach knew were lies, started saying them in the voice he saved for Laurie. The whore. The scum. What he was trying to do to him? He could feel Daniel's breath against his neck. This was wrong, this was perfect.

The next morning, his blue eyes looked surprised when Rorschach was sharing his bed. And even though he knew it was going to happen, it hurt. It hurt too much. Another week had turned his back on him, another night, and another person.

He left the room in a rush, knowing somewhere deep the recesses of his mind that he would rather see Daniel dead than know he was living without Rorschach, when Rorschach himself was so thirsty for more.

*

I don't think many of these are that good. Hah. I like the Panic at the disco one. But I don't know. The other ones…eh. Not my best work. But I had fun with it, so whatever. Review if you like.


End file.
